Secrets
by XkabarjohnX
Summary: Finally. A weekend away from the pack, a weekend just for themselves. Stiles was excited - he really was. But he couldn't calm his nerves, especially when he had a secret like this.


"I have a secret." Scott merely raised a brow. "You can't tell Derek. Promise you won't." Both eyebrows were near hairline now.

"Okay…What's the secret?"

Stiles exhaled slowly, suddenly still before he shot from his seat on the bed and started pacing.

"I've been having weird stuff happen to me. Stuff that isn't…normal. So, I did ton of research - 'cause, y'know, that's what I do! But everything that I kept finding just wasn't right. I didn't think it was. So I went to Deaton and I told him everything and I nearly went into a panic attack because of what he told me and-"

"Dude!"

Stiles stopped and took a deep breath, eyes closed tightly. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Stiles peered out of one eye to see his best friend gawking at him, frozen on his spot on the bed.

"Say something!"

"Uh. H-How?"

"How? Really?"

"You're a guy! Guys can't get-ya know!" Scott flailed his arms near Stiles' abdomen. "So, yeah, how?"

Stiles flailed right back. "I don't know! Deaton tried to explain, but I kinda got stuck on the word 'pregnant' and stopped listening."

"Are you gonna tell Derek? What about your dad? The pack?"

"Okay, woah. One person at a time. I don't really wanna have another panic attack today." Stiles lowered himself back onto the bed, twiddling his thumbs instantly. "Honestly? I don't know who to tell first. I know Derek needs to know right away, but so does my dad. I think the pack can know last. Family first."

"Derek's family?"

Yeah. I mean, we've been together for, like, four years. We've been through a lot together. Of course he's family. Dad thinks so, too."

Scott nodded. "I think you need to tell Derek first."

"Yeah, I know. I kinda have the best time to tell him, but I don't know how."

"Your weekend getaway?" Stiles nodded. "I think that's a good time, too. You'll find a way. But seriously, how?"

"Oh my gosh!" Stiles flopped back on the bed, groaning.

This was his life now.

"You're quiet."

Stiles jumped slightly in his seat, then looked over at Derek. They briefly made eye contact before Derek's gaze moved back to the road ahead.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." Derek reached over and pulled Stiles' in his own. "I'm just worried about the pack."

Not a lie. He really was worried about the pack. Mainly Scott because, frankly, he was a mess without him.

"They'll be fine. We're just going to be gone for three days. You only have yourself to worry about."

Stiles heart leapt into his throat. It must've reflected in his features because Derek's soft smile vanished. "What do you mean I only have myself to worry about?"

Derek relaxed and rubbed his thumb in a soft circle on Stiles' hand. He glanced at him with a predatory grin. "You, me, all alone in my family's cabin. You've been wanting, and I quote, "a wild night". So, why not a wild weekend?"

Stiles calmed down as Derek spoke and gave him a teasing grin back. "I love how much you just get me." Derek laughed, soothing Stiles rapid heartbeat even more.

"Here we are."

Stiles looked out his window as Derek pulled the jeep into a long driveway, tall oak and pine trees lining the way. A large, wooden cabin was set in a large open clearing, slightly hidden in the midst of other tall trees. The dark wood was a beautiful contrast to all the bright green surrounding it, the dirt path adding its own cute personality.

Derek parked in front of the building and smiled at Stiles while the man had his face glued to the glass.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet."

"Oh shit." Derek chuckled and they both stepped out of the vehicle, Stiles staring in awe. His boyfriend walked up beside him and held his hand once more before leading him up the wooden stairs to the front door. Derek unlocked the door and gestured Stiles inside.

Stiles stepped inside and gasped. The whole front room was open and warm and inviting with its deep reds and purples and creamy white furniture and blankets scattered across the couches. Tall windows were placed on the right wall, the sun shining through and illuminating the room. A staircase and a large opening into an equally large kitchen was on the left side of the room. A big fireplace was set on the opposite wall of the front door with two cushions and blankets set in front of it.

Stiles turned around and smiled widely at Derek, squeezing the hand that still held his.

"I love it!"

Derek smiled back, pulled him closer and kissed him. "I'm glad you like it. Just means you'll love the bedroom." Stiles' eyes widened, eagerness rushing through his body. "You want to see it now, don't you?"

"Yes!"

Derek's smile never faded as he led Stiles up the stairs and into the first room on the right. A king sized bed was set up against the far wall, a deep red comforter spread over it with creamy white and dark gray pillows atop. A dresser sat against the right wall with a door on the left leading to a bathroom.

"This is where we're sleeping?" Stiles asked incredulously as he slowly walked around the room, brushing his fingers across the bed.

"Well, it's the only room decorated and that has a bed," Derek replied, hands shoved in his pockets. "So unless you want to sleep on the floor…"

Stiles jumped on the bed and sprawled out over it, sinking into the mattress briefly before it held him still and cushioned him. "Nope. This is good." Derek chuckled and fell back beside him, meeting his gaze with one of adoration. "Why are you so good to me?"

Derek smiled softly. "You're my everything. You deserve the best."

"So do you." Anxiety twisted in Stiles gut suddenly as the memory of his conversation with Scott the other day flew to the forefront of his mind. He sighed and sat up, running a sudden shaky hand through his hair.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Derek was right there beside him, hand on his knee, grounding him.

"I have something to tell you." Derek didn't say a word, but the concern in his expression did lighten slightly. "I didn't want to tell you this soon, but…you deserve to know. I don't think I could go the whole weekend without telling you. So, uh…here goes." Stiles bit on his thumb nail before Derek pulled both his hands away, wrapping his own around them comfortingly.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course I know that. This is just…weird. And honestly? I'm scared." Stiles didn't look at Derek. He could feel the other man's gaze on him and he couldn't watch the disgust that was bound to bleed into his lover's features. "Recently, I've been getting sick a lot. Like, a lot of nausea, some vomiting, dizzy spells… I thought it was the flu or something, but it hasn't gone away and it's been weeks. Then I started feeling bloated so I went to research my symptoms and I didn't really believe what it said. So I went to Deaton and he said the same thing and…I'm pregnant."

Derek's grip on his hands tightened which had Stiles looking at his boyfriend. Guilt had replaced the concern, Derek's gaze focused on their joined hands.

"I should've told you sooner," he mumbled, glancing at him. "I have a secret. You're my anchor and my mate." Stiles' breath caught in his throat, a warmth blooming in his bosom. "As an alpha, I can impregnate my mate, if they have the right parts. Or there's a possibility they could."

Stiles' heart dropped and he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. He pulled away from Derek and hunched over, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. "You mean I-Oh gosh, I'm a freak!"

"You're not." A warm hand rested on the middle of Stiles' back, but it did little to comfort him.

He shot off the bed and started pacing. "I'm pregnant because I have the parts, women parts by the way! How can you even look at me with anything but disgust?! How much of a freak do I have to be to be able to bear children?"

Derek stood and gripped Stiles biceps, forcing him to meet his gaze. "You are not a freak. I spoke to Deaton before we slept together and he said it was a possibility only because of your spark. I didn't think it could actually happen." Derek held him still when Stiles tried to pull away again. "But I don't care! You could be a vampire or a kanima, hell, even a zombie and I wouldn't care! I love you, Stiles, just as you are. Nothing could change the way I feel about you."

Stiles stared at Derek in awe, tears filling his eyes. "That's the first time you've said you love me."

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner and that it had to be under these circumstances. But it's true. I love you."

Stiles gave him a watery smile. "I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and full of passion, of love. Stiles felt his heart swell as Derek seemed to put every ounce of love into it.

Derek pulled away first, smiling. "I don't care if you keep the baby or not. I will be with you every step of the way. Yes, I want a family. And it is earlier than I planned, but if it's what you want, then let's do it. If not, then I'm okay with that, too."

Stiles bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I think if you'll be there with me, same with the pack, that I can do it. Just promise you'll stay, even when you get disgusted."

"I could never be disgusted by you." Derek nuzzled their noses together. "And I promise."

Stiles smiled and pulled Derek into another kiss, finally ready for their weekend getaway.


End file.
